Ignition Poker
History Ignition Poker, is the poker arm of an online gambling company created in September 2016, dubbed Ignition Casino. The poker site was created by the purchase of the existing player base of Bovada poker, an American only poker product within the Bodog Group. Bovada's poker assets were sold to Pai Wang Luo, a Hong Kong based investment company. Initially Ignition poker only provided games to American players. However, in July of 2017, the company began accepting players Australia as well as America.Ignition Casino Begins Accepting Australians - ProfessionalRakeback.com It is worth noting that both countries are considered gray marketsWhat are Gray Markets? - Wikipedia. Size and Traffic Ignition is part of a network of sites, formerly known as the Bodog Poker Network but now known as the Pai Wang Luo network. The players on Ignition Poker also play against players on Bodog branded poker sites such as Bodog and Bodog88, who operate in countries other than America and Australia. The Pai Wang Luo network services players in nearly two dozen countries with each operator serving a specific set of countries with no overlap between operators. As such, the network is international in scope and size. Ignition benefits from this as its players intermingle with players world-wide. It is impossible to know the size of Ignition itself, but the size of the PWL network is known and tracked. Ignition quickly became the third largest poker site in the world after purchasing the player assets of Bovada, after Bovada decided to cease offering poker products to its sports and casino players. Ignition's poker room regularly exceeds 2500 cash game players during peak hours according to industry tracking site Game Intel. This and its 1500 seven day average bring the online poker site up to the third largest in the world outside of PokerStars and 888. An odd quirk about this poker site and network is that they do not share their traffic statistics voluntarily. They go to great lengths to hide their traffic statistics. In the cash game and sit-and-go lobbies full games are hidden from other players. The network operates under a "recreational player model and hides player traffic and full tables from view in order to deter seasoned winning players, or sharks, from overpopulating their tables.Bodog Introduces Recreational Player Model - CalvinAyre.com Software Ignition is compatible with and operates on a multitude of operating systems. Windows, Mac, and mobile poker clients are available. The Windows and Apple based poker clients are full featured, offering all games and stakes available to users. The mobile client offers cash games, but does not offer tournaments or sit and goes. Ignition now offers an instant play version of its poker software, which allows players to join cash games, Zone Poker tables, or tournaments without downloading any software.Profile of Ignition Casino Poker Room - BeatTheFish.com The site utilizes a recreational player model and caters to losing poker players. There are many adjustments made in order to accomplish this goal. One such adjustment is that the site eschews screen names in favor of labeling the player by seat number. As such, it is impossible to track players across games due to the anonymous nature of seating. Furthermore, the software has "quick seat technology" which seeks to emulate live poker seating rules by assigning seats to players rather than letting players choose their own seat at the table. Games Ignition Poker offers three main games of poker including Texas Hold'em, Omaha, and Omaha hi-lo. These games are offered to players in cash game, tournament, and sit-and-go formats. Most tournaments and sit-and-goes on the site are single entry freeze-out tournaments. Other tournament formats include knock-out, rebuy + add-on, double-up, triple-up, turbo, and hyper. In late 2017 a variable prize pool form of sit and go dubbed, JackPot SnG was added to the line up. Cash games on the site are denominated in US dollars. Fixed limit games start at blinds of $0.05/0.10 and go up to $30/60. Big bet no limit and pot limit games begin with blinds of $0.02/$0.04 and go up to $10/20. Games are offered on 2 player heads up tables, 6 player 6max tables, and 9 player full ring tables. Ignition also offers a "fast fold" poker variant dubbed, "Zone Poker", a game in which players can fold out of turn and begin new hands immediately. Tournaments and sit-and-goes follow industry standard intervals. The lowest buy-in games begin at $0.55 and max out at $540 entries. The site frequently runs tournament series with multi-million dollar prize pools. Some of these series include Black Diamond Poker Open, Twelve Days of Turbos, and the Super Millions Poker Open. External Links Official Pai Wang Luo website Official Ignition Casino website References Reviews Ignition Poker Review - ProfessionalRakeback.com Category:Online poker sites Category:Online poker rooms Category:Online Sites